


Epic Disaster

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Cooking. How hard could it be?





	Epic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://barbex.tumblr.com/post/165913090773/now-a-new-post-because-i-didnt-want-to-steal-a) prompt list. 
> 
> Day 8

“What are your thoughts on cooking?”

A half hour later, Kaidan was regretting that question. He’d watched as she scorched the hamburger, boiled the noodles into mush and burned the garlic bread in the oven. Thankfully, she hadn’t added the spaghetti sauce. It would likely have met some kind of similar fate.

A string of low volumed cuss words slipped past her lips. Wisps of hair escaped a short ponytail that struggled to hold her hair in place. The look of concentration -- or maybe it was frustration -- that appeared on her face might have had lesser men running for the hills.

But not Kaidan. In fact, it was all he could do to keep from laughing. She’d given him grief that one time he’d cooked for her, going on about “if this food poisons me,” following that up with “we have hot sauce, right?”

She looked up at him, eyes narrowing as she noticed the barely contained humor on his face. He attempted to adopt a more serious look.

“Don’t you dare say a thing. In fact, you better not even think it or I’ll have you cleaning up the mess every day for the rest of our missions.”

A hand touched his chest in innocence, “You wound me, Riley.”

“Hmph. I haven’t yet but it can certainly be arranged.”

“Would you like some help?” He hesitated to ask but they were both hungry and this was a disaster of epic proportions. The whole meal was a loss.

She looked at him then, those big blue eyes filled with...was that defeat? Riley would never admit to failing anything she tried. Then again she was damn good at just about anything. Looking around him Kaidan had to admit, even if only to himself, that maybe the one exception was cooking. His mouth quirked up on one side -- and dancing.

“Do you mind?” Running a hand through her disheveled hair, he could see she was indeed frustrated that she couldn’t do something so simple.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll whip something up in no time. I didn’t kill you last time, right?” 


End file.
